Sasuke no Tabi!
by Bohemia SF
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado como terminaron juntos Sasuke Y Sakura? ¿Su vide de parejas? ¿El nacimiento de Sarada?, bueno, has llegado al fic correcto. Veremos qué sucedió entre estos dos en el lapso de tiempo que dura su viaje. ¡R&R! Sasusaku


**¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a la historia. Bueno, este es mi primer fic en esta página y quería inaugurar esta cuenta creando ni más ni menos un fic con mi pareja favorita: Sasusaku. ¡Y celebrar la llegada del mes SS! Además, hoy acabó el Gaiden y pues estoy super contenta con la nueva fotografía familiar y sobre el asunto "¿Quién es la madre?" Era demasiado obvio que Sakura era madre, el que quería hacer la vista gorda con esto era porque la negación le dio duro. Pero buehh.**

 **Para las chicas y chicos que leyeron el Gaiden se habrán dado cuenta que Sakura y Sasuke viajaron juntos y de ahí sale Sarada-chan (Inserte cara pervertida) y yo planeo hacer una sucesión de One-shots y drabbles que más o menos den explicación sobre los orígenes de su familia.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y por favor disculpen las faltas.**

* * *

 _-Tadaima, Sakura._

Aún tenía presente el recuerdo de Sasuke-kun. Sus cálidos dedos presionando con cariño su frente, su mirada y la promesa de un futuro juntos seguía latente en su corazón. Mientras lo miraba a los ojos con estupefacción y la boca abierta, se preguntó si era un genjutsu o alguna alucinación producto del cansancio de la larga jornada de trabajo.

El hombre soltó un suspiro, muy suave y casi imperceptible, pero que logró estremecerla hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Ahí estaba él, su cuerpo sólido como roca de granito y su expresión inescrutable. Debía de ser un sueño…

-¡Ay!

La cara de Sasuke se contrajo en una mueca de curiosidad cuando la mujer pegó un brinco en su lugar.-Sakura…

-Sasuke-kun, no es un sueño. De verdad estás aquí a mi lado.-Sakura sobó su muñeca y lo miró con intensidad, con un millar de emociones en sus entrañas y el corazón en la garganta.-No creí que este momento llegara tan pronto, yo-

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-sí,-respondió turbada, de improviso Sasuke la había tomado del brazo y la había acercado a su cuerpo para examinarla-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Estás llorando.

Cuando iba a corregirlo sintió el sabor salado de sus lágrimas y los sentimientos se le abalanzaron. Siempre había sido tan débil respecto a los sentimientos, tal vez por eso nunca podría llegar a ser una shinobi ejemplar si no aprendía a controlarse. Todo lo contrario a Sasuke.

Limpió sus lágrimas y por un momento deseó que fuera él quien las hiciera desaparecer.-V-vaya, no me había dado cuenta. Siempre he sido una llorona, debo aburrirte mucho por eso ¿Eh?

Aparentemente el hombre había ignorado sus palabras, porque no se había vuelto a responderle; cuando Sakura iba preguntarle el porqué de su repentina llegada a tan altas horas de la noche, el azabache alzó su mano y la posó con suavidad y firmeza en su cabeza. La expectativa calló todas las palabras, y contuvo la respiración cuando su mano se deslizó entre las hebras de su cabello hasta llegar a la base de su cuello, donde terminó el recorrido. Rápidamente, el Uchiha le dio la espalda.

-E-espera, Sasuke-kun.-con un poco de apuro lo tomó de la mano, pensando en evitar su escape. Aunque, en realidad, si Sasuke quería librarse de ella, el agarre de su pequeña mano no sería desafío y Sakura estaba al tanto de ello. Ese hermoso estremecimiento que había sentido cuando la acarició hace unos instantes solo reafirmó más lo que sentía por él. No quería perderle, aunque le costara la vida.

Tomo una bocanada del frío aire nocturno para infundirse valor pero Sasuke la sorprendió cuando tomó la palabra.-Debo irme.

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes donde quedarte? Yo te puedo…

-No lo entiendes, Sakura.-la interrumpió, con la voz fuerte y una connotación oscura aparecía en el tono grave de sus palabras.-Me voy de la aldea, mi misión aún no ha concluido y no creo que lo haga pronto.

-Te vas..

-Es por el bien de la aldea, no puedo dejar que las atrocidades de la guerra azoten a la gente que mi hermano quiso proteger.-proclamó con solemnidad y fijó su vista en el manto estrellado que se cernía sobre sus cabezas.-No puedo permitir que su sacrificio sea en vano.

Sakura se concentró en su rostro y se preguntó qué pensaría ese hombre. Se sintió deshecha, se iría nuevamente y luego ¿Qué? Ella volvería a añorar su presencia como tantas veces había hecho y se sumiría en la melancolía y no dejaría de pensar en él, en preguntarse si estaba bien; si tenía frío en las noches, si la soledad lo afectaba tanto como a ella o siquiera la extrañaba tanto como ella a él. Con decisión, lo miró a los ojos y apretó con suavidad su mano.

-Iré contigo.

-No.

-¿Qué? Sasuke-kun, ya hemos tenido muchas veces esta conversación y no dejaré que termine como siempre lo hace. Iré contigo.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¡Claro que tiene que ver conmigo!-refutó acaloradamente, pero su mirada se suavizó y el brillo en sus ojos le hizo sentir a Sasuke algo semejante a un chidori en el vientre.-Vamos, seré una compañera de viaje excelente. Tengo muchas cualidades para ser la compañera perfecta…

-No.

-Sé cocinar….

-¿Segura?

¡Maldito Naruto! Seguro no le había dado buenas referencias…ya se las vería con él. Su inner explotó en su interior _(¡Shannaro!)_ , Sasuke por otro lado, la miró con profundidad.

-He mejorado mucho…

-…..

-Vamos, ¡Soy capaz de cargar tu equipaje!

-Hn.

-¿Eso es un sí?-Sasuke volvió a su expresión inescrutable, por lo que Sakura decidió interpretar su gruñido a su conveniencia.-¡Perfecto! ¿Cuándo partimos?

-Hmp.

-¿Mañana? Me parece bien, me dará tiempo de hacer el equipaje y despedirme de los chicos y mis padres.-Sakura detuvo su emoción y se exaltó.-¡Mis padres! Mi madre sabía a qué hora acababa mi turno en el hospital y ha de estar despierta en casa. Debo irme.

Recibió un silencio que la incomodó un poco.-¿Tienes donde quedarte, Sasuke-kun?-rezó para que la esperanza en su voz no la delatara, aunque se reprendió por la atrevida pregunta, ¡Qué vergüenza! Tal vez pensara que era una oportunista aprovechada.-Umm, déjalo. No tienes que responder. Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun.

Ya le había dado la espalda cuando sintió un carraspeó un poco forzado.-..No…-Sakura se alegró, y le dirigió una sonrisa brillante.

-¡Entonces ven a mi casa! No creo que mis padres se molesten, además tenemos un cómodo cuarto de invitados, claro, si quieres.

-Aa.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, un pequeño intervalo de tiempo en el cual Sakura sintió que el mundo se desvanecía y solo estaban ellos dos. Le dio la espalda rompiendo el contacto, roja como la grana y lo suficientemente abochornada como para seguir hablando.

Sasuke agradeció en silencio su gesto de generosidad.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es el fin del primer capítulo, ya veremos qué le depara a esta parejita *** _ **Menea las cejas sugerentemente***_ **Estas bienvenidos todos sus comentarios, y agradecería mucho el apoyo a la historia. Se reciben sugerencias, tomatazos, chocolates, prendas íntimas (?)**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado de todo corazón, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, aunque no sé cuándo sea :p**

 **Saludos, Bohemia**


End file.
